


Метаморфозы

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Метаморфозы - Марина & Сергей Дяченко | Metamorphosis Cycle - Marina & Sergey Dyachenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В Институте видели и не такое — именно с этой мысли начинается день Гэвина, когда едва проснувшись и открыв глаза, он видит собственную руку.Вместо знакомой загорелой кожи её покрывает мелкая ребристая чешуя бледно-золотистого цвета, по мере приближения к животу становясь медной, переливчатой.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed/Connor
Kudos: 13





	1. Вместо кожи

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> От автора: весь текст работы уже доступен на стороннем источнике! Подробную информацию вы можете найти по ссылке выше

В Институте видели и не такое — именно с этой мысли начинается день Гэвина, когда едва проснувшись и открыв глаза, он видит собственную руку.

Вместо знакомой загорелой кожи её покрывает мелкая ребристая чешуя бледно-золотистого цвета, по мере приближения к животу становясь медной, переливчатой. Нормальный человек, которого не заставляют учить красные абзацы тарабарщины незнакомого языка, у которого нет мерзотного куратора Перкинса, что может устроить его семье такие неприятности, что метафоричную удавку на шее можно будет прочувствовать, наверное бы даже испугался подобного расклада.

«Нужно найти кофту с длинными рукавами», — вот, о чём думает Гэвин, осторожно скользя кончиками пальцев по мелким чешуйкам на животе.

Он не находит их ни красивыми, ни уродливыми — стоит признать, что у него попросту нет сил на изумление, пусть даже он только что открыл глаза.

Тройняшки-Андерсон тоже вряд ли испугаются, ведь к третьему курсу каких только уродов они не повидали на своём веку.

«Например, пятикурсников», — мысль звучит в разуме отголосками, стукается о стенки, режет острыми краями всё, до чего только в состоянии дотянуться. 

Ничего не поделаешь с тем, что их настойчиво ломают — всех студентов этого грёбаного Института. Что такое чешуя, покрывающая руки, перетекающая красивыми градиентными оттенками на живот, и становясь размером с четвертак на спине? Чушь, редкая чушь, не более того. Подобного определённо недостаточно, чтобы напугать хоть кого-то из них.

Не после Перкинса, куратора его и Дика, не после Стерн, куратора Кона и Сикста.

«Если выстрелить им в голову, она сойдётся из двух половинок обратно? Дырка затянется, или всё-таки эта часть их достаточно человеческая для того, чтобы умереть?» — пожалуй, это единственная мысль, которую Гэвин ещё ни разу в жизни не выносил на публичное обсуждение. И всё-таки время от времени она не даёт ему покоя.

Странно чувствовать гладкую ребристость под пальцами, но ещё хуже — знать, что долбанная чешуя, у нормальных зверей играющая роль защитного механизма у него — чувствительнее обычной кожи. Уязвимее. Восприимчивей.

Кончики пальцев двигаются по бокам вверх, пока Гэвин рассматривает себя в зеркале, уверенно двигаясь к соскам. Его переёбывает страстью, желанием, его кроет от того что собственное тело опять стало херовой подделкой неразумного бога, заигравшегося и забывшего о том, что люди такими не бывают. 

Не должны быть такими.

— Гэви? — тихий голос привлекает внимание, заставляя безошибочно посмотреть на кровать Дика. — Какого хера, Гэв...

Слова теряются, стоит только выйти на узкую полосу света, пробивающуюся сквозь шторы и показаться во всей красе крупному, по сравнению с остальными близнецами, Ричарду. Свет пригревает чешую, заставляет переливаться, играть красками на солнце и чувствовать всё, до малейших частиц, танцующих в воздухе.

— Кажется, сегодня я долбанная ящерица, — едва слышно фыркает он, ухмыляясь криво, качая головой, чтобы только скрыть собственную досаду.

Они живут вместе с самого заселения, с первого года, и за три, приправленные столькими внешними факторами и проблемами, кажется, превратились в престарелых супругов, которые в состоянии понять что и с кем из них происходит с одного только взгляда.

Вот и сейчас, стоит лишь посмотреть на ошарашенный вид приоткрывшего рот Дика, как Гэвина вдруг осеняет, пока он сам смотрит на нежный округлившийся в беззвучном «о» рот, что у этого близнеца от вида чешуи перехватывает дыхание.

Чужое желание висит в воздухе, угадываясь как нота аромата что можно уловить только не принюхиваясь.

— Она чувствительная, — едва слышно доставляет Гэвин, следя за тем, как синие глаза темнеют до черноты, особенно, стоит взять чужую руку и провести кончиками пальцев по животу до соска.

— Как думаешь, до завтра пройдёт? — звонкий голос Сикста вынуждает вздрогнуть — тот, развалившийся на собственной кровати и глядя на них янтарными глазами с вертикальными зрачками, больше похож на змею, притаившуюся в кустах перед нападением.

Ещё очень рано и можно позволить себе поиграть немного. Пошалить, пока идентичный Дику и Сиксту Коннор спит. Например, погрузить пальцы в волосы Ричарда, притягивая того к себе и ощутить, как горячие губы и язык, скользящие по чешуйкам словно оголённых нервов касаются.

— У тебя же не проходит, — шипит Гэвин, сжимая зубы на губе, пока совершенно остервенело увлёкшийся Дик ласкает его, находя самый край, где мелкие чешуйки расступаются, становясь обычной, здоровой кожей.

Сикста переломало первого, и, признаться, из всей дряни что с ними происходила за три года, Гэвин считает это самым простым, самым лёгким испытанием. Дика, вон, ни в одном месте пока не задело, да и может этап метаморфоз у него и вовсе пройдёт незамеченным — кто знает?

Перкинс говорил, это зависит от фантазии, и, судя по тому, что кончики пальцев Сикста венчают острые орлиные когти, у них обоих с этим нет никаких проблем. Янтарные глаза тоже темнеют, и Гэвин не в состоянии не признать — он загипнотизирован тем, как расширяются вертикальные зрачки, заполняя собой всё пространство.

Съязвить по поводу он просто не успевает — горячий рот обхватывает собственный стояк так сладко, что в пальцах вьющиеся немного прядки натягиваются, и это наверняка больно, но Дик только стонет тихо, хрипло, запуская руку в собственные трусы и быстро водя кулаком.

Звук пяток, приземлившихся на деревянный пол не отвлекает от наслаждения, и его явно недостаточно, чтобы разбудить спящего Коннора. Интересно, ему тоже понравится нововведение в их совместной личной жизни, или всё-таки старший из близнецов будет ждать, пока эти изменения схлынут, в качестве протеста всему, что с ними происходит?

Мысль вылетает из головы, едва к заднице прижимается чужой горячий член, а чешуйчатые ягодицы сжимают острые когти, добавляя ощущениям странной, нервозной реалистичности. Словно они в диком мире, и орёл сцапал себе ужин, протаранивая бритвенными краями чешую.

Та остаётся невредимой, но ощущение боли подстёгивает, заставляя откинуть голову Сиксту на плечо и застонать.

Словно лезвия скальпеля, кончики чужих пальцев двигаются исключительно по чешуе, и всхлипы и стоны набирают силы, заставляя отчаянно теряться в происходящем. Боль должна действовать иначе, Гэвин полностью в этом уверен. Эта острая сладость для того, чтобы организм знал, что не всё в порядке, ведь так? Не для того, чтобы выебать сладкий рот Дика хотелось ещё сильнее.

Горячий стон вырывается, становясь оглушительным, но цепкая ладонь перехватывает его, прикрывает рот, жаля кожу когтями рядом со ртом.

Легко догадаться, что если бы Сикст сжал пальцы немного сильнее, и потекла бы кровь, а так они танцуют на самой грани, и всё, что ему остаётся сейчас — неистово сходить с ума от нежности, восторга и отчаяния.

— Какое доброе утро, — мягкие интонации Коннора разъёбывают, и, стоит только увидеть то, как тот, подобравшись на кровати внимательно их рассматривает, происходящее, заинтересованно вскидывая брови, как Гэвин падает за грань, где есть лишь чернота, но нет мира, нет страха, боли.

Только вселенная, вакуум, обтягивающий его со всех сторон как гондон, и перекрывающий кислород, чтобы добить на несколько мгновений.

Сознание возвращается постепенно, и становится ясно — он почти распластался на Сиксте, и, дрожа от слёз, кончил в рот Дика. Щеки, нетронутые чешуей — влажные, а кожа ниже отзывается трясучкой в коленях, стоит только Коннору осторожно провести кончиком языка по капелькам слёз и пота, сползающих ниже, там, где его человеческая часть заканчивается.

— Чувствительная, — хмыкает старший близнец, отстраняясь, и, стоит Дику простонать отчаянно, спуская себе в кулак, протягивает собственную толстовку с высоким воротом, — мягче этой у меня, пожалуй, ничего нет.

Горячее семя, стекающее между ягодиц заставляет задрожать, когда пальцы Кона проверяют как далеко распространяется данный феномен и есть ли смысл поискать трусы из чего-то более нежного, чем обычный хлопок.

Кончики касаются сжатого ануса, и, пожалуй, Гэвин ужасно хочет продолжения, и, если бы не пары у Аллена, то он однозначно бы на него напросился, особенно потому, что судя по взгляду и румянцу на бледной, покрытой родинками коже, Коннор тоже совсем не против получить свою часть удовольствия в этом грёбаном аду.

— Свои дам, — ухмыляется Сикст, вытирая задницу Гэвина полотенцем совершенно люто и беспощадно, прежде, чем отстраниться, — «собственность Андерсона», думаю, тебе пойдёт.

Вышитая надпись на шёлковой ткани заставляет чуть скрипнуть зубами, фыркнуть, но принять дар, как и толстовку, натянутую прямо поверх голой кожи, ведь иначе за пары Гэвин, нахрен, сойдёт с ума.

Он будет рассеян, и тогда Аллен пожалуется Перкинсу, и долбаный дьявол опять сминусует выданную на время его обучения удачливость тех, кого он так любит, вплоть до летального исхода.

— И ни слова против правды, — наконец, кивает Гэвин, убеждаясь, что ни одной его чешуйки не видно постороннему взгляду, и своих однокурсников он не напугает, и подмигивает троим любовникам, единственным, знающим что он сейчас из себя представляет.

По крайней мере пока.


	2. Чужой или Хищник

Во рту странное щекочущее чувство, с которым никак не удаётся справиться. Аллен говорит, что они перешагивают за пределы привычного, словно гусеницы, формирующие кокон, но сам Гэвин уверен — их тут выращивают как на убой. 

Ненормальные со всех сторон, они теряют человеческий облик окончательно, чтобы превратится в каких-нибудь тварей из Чужого, и принести разрушение в этот мир. Разобрать его до самого основания, передвинуть системообразующие слои, изменить направление времени — или любая другая херня, в этом духе. Красные абзацы, тарабарщина, полотно совершенно незнакомых и бессвязных слов устраивающихся в единую красивую и полную картину, выглядят так же как и они сами — разные, странные, меняющиеся, неадекватные, и, вместе с тем, соединяющиеся, словно кусочки белого паззла, который можно собирать вечность.

За губами и под подбородком опять покалывает, перебирает, щекочет, и на сей раз Гэвину почти страшно открывать глаза.

«Не жабры — и то в плюс», — мыслишка, промелькнувшая на краю сознания заставляет гнусной улыбке растечься по губам — Кевину, вон, не повезло, и на очередном забеге по физкультуре вскрылась неприятная рёберная аномалия, сделав его посмешищем всего курса. 

Впрочем, «посмешище» слишком сильное слово — несколько унылых смешков, вот и всё, чего можно дождаться, ведь к концу семестра словно грозовая туча над всеми и каждым нависает Перкинс, со своими карими глазами и неприятной ухмылкой, которая не становится менее зловещей даже при условии, что практически каждый из их квартире выше его на ладонь минимум — и эта тенденция сохраняется пусть если они говорят и вовсе о целом потоке.

Подушечки пальцев натыкаются на жёсткие участки под скулами, сменившие мягкую, чуть подёрнутую лёгкими колючками щетины кожу, и по-хорошему надо бы испугаться, но после чёртовой чешуи у Гэвина, похоже, выработался иммунитет на сверх реакции. Буквально ничто на свете не способно привести его в настоящий ужас, кроме, пожалуй, чёртового куратора, что может сделать что-то немыслимое с тремя близнецами, с которыми он делит комнату.

Ужесточившаяся плоть, словно съехала, отделилась, и приходится проверять где и как именно заканчивается эта чёртова херня. По подбородку пальцы доходят до губ, и дальше, в рот, по борту, где прежде было место соединения щеки и челюсти, дуто ещё один кожистый нарост, щекочущий кончики пальцев.

— Бъят, — шипение выходит весьма невнятным, и это — к счастью. Днём, в промежутке между занятиями, наверное нужно было бы зубрить, но когда они все четверо в одной комнате сосредоточится никак не получается.

Нет, уровень либидо не зашкаливает, хотя это-то как раз таки было бы нормальным для четырёх здоровых мужчин в возрасте восемнадцати лет, просто всем им, для того чтобы запоминать спецы, необходимы особые условия. Именно поэтому Дик всегда отправляется в библиотеку и сидит в самом тёмном углу, раскачиваясь, словно дитя, а Кон предпочитает уйти к реке, чтобы своим бормотанием никому не мешать. Сикст уверен — вздремнуть перед тем, как пытаться изнасиловать свой мозг чёртовыми выделенными абзацами просто жизненно необходимо, а сам Гэвин предпочитает читать, водя пальцами по строчкам, сотни тысяч раз — вот только сегодня, он уснул, а когда проснулся, что-то мешало во рту.

Нечто необычное, непривычное, то, чего там никогда не было и — более того — не должно было быть. Самое время крепко задуматься о хирургическом вмешательстве ведь если он прав, то там, где сейчас орудуют его пальцы, чёртовы жвалы. Как у Хищника.

«Не Чужой», — едва ли здравомыслящий стал бы смеяться над этим, но вот Гэв полагает, что нет ничего забавнее. Осталось только из Ричарда сделать нуарного Терминатора, и, пожалуй, с учётом изменений Сикста, самые страшные персонажи фильмов восьмидесятых окажутся живущими в одной крохотной общажной комнатушке, заботящиеся друг о друге и, чего греха таить, время от времени всё-таки выясняющими кто из них сильнее.

Острые, но не режущие, скруглённые на самых кончиках мандибулы щекочут язык, трепещут, чуть поднимаясь, сжимают палец, просунутый в рот, вынуждая мысли потечь не в ту сторону.

— Что, опять? — слабое шипение голоса Сикста заставляет отвлечься от самоизучения и поднять голову на его полку. Тот, свесившись и царапнув по древесине заострёнными когтями, смаргивает непривычно.

Пожалуй, единственный кого мотает по метаморфозам так же, как и самого Гэвина, это он — средний из братьев.

Помимо вертикальных зрачков у того ещё и боковые веки появились, и оттого момент, когда Сикст смаргивает, выглядит особенно ужасающим для непосвящённых. Теперь тот специально задерживается на лестнице, словно бы случайно долго глядя на первокурсников и смачивая глазные яблоки так, чтобы все поняли, что что-то не так, но никто не сумел предъявить что именно. И, видимо, до тех пор пока Стерн не осадит его, тот так и не перестанет доводить и без того полных ужаса новичков до припадков и кошмаров.

И лучше бы до разговора с куратором Андерсонов всё-таки не доводить.

— Ъе контоиую, — палец мешает сказать «не контролирую» внятно, и Гэвин выпускает его изо рта, вздыхая и чувствуя как челюсть под давлением жвал чуть ходит, не то чтобы неприятно, скорее...

Мысль выпадывает из головы, как заказа из торгового аппарата, скинутый пружиной, и движущим механизмом сегодня становится горячий взгляд Сикста. То, что у него непривычные глаза ещё полбеды, но вот то, как они начинают светиться от возбуждения — совсем ни в какие рамки. Будто настоящий зверь, чьи окуляры попали в зону преломления света фонарика.

Это и красиво и пугает, и возбуждает — всё одновременно, настолько, что отличить одно чувство от другого — задача просто нереальная. Опасения за целостность собственного рта смывает где-то между прикосновениями пальцев к щеке и моментом, едва Сикст соскальзывает с верхней полки двухъярусной кровати так, что макушкой практически упирается в потолок, когда подгребает чуть вьющиеся на затылке волосы Гэвина и подтягивает его ближе, между расставленных ног.

Справедливости ради нужно ответить — не только Сикст хочет опробовать нововведение, появившееся после короткого промежутка дрёмы. Чувствительные чешуйки на коже стали делом почти обыденным, но прежде, чем он научится контролировать собственные эмоции по отношению к этим странным образованиям, которые ни капли его не защищали.

И чем быстрее он узнает о жвалах решительно всё — тем лучше будет. И приятнее — этого никак не скрыть.

Горячая головка, выглядывающая из под крайней плоти, мажет по губам, и Гэвин пробует её на вкус осторожно, надеясь, что не повредит совершенно и абсолютно бесстрашного любовника. Мышцы приходят в движение и щекочут её, судя по довольному стону Сикста, который замечает:

— А может, тебя сожрать, как богомола?

Мандибулы сжимаются сильнее неконтролируемо, острые когти пропарывают кожу головы в ответ, мстительно, но Гэвин не выпускает, пробует на язык и знакомый давно член, и собственные новенькие наросты. Для чего ими пользуются в дикой природе? Ухватить жертву, чтобы не вырывалась? Впрыснуть яд? Всосать полупереваренное при помощи яда месиво?

Гэвин не уверен, но то, что эти мелкие наросты трепещут и вибрируют — однозначно. Его и самого приятно щекочет, а желание так плещет горячим в низ живота, что становится совсем невыносимо, и рука тянется, чтобы через штаны себя приласкать. Она двигается торопливо ти заполошно, и с этим гудение быстро перемещающихся по длине горячей плоти жвал ускоряется, доводя Сикста до полных довольства стонов и попыток толкнуться глубже в рот, дальше, до упора.

Кровать натужно стонет от веса навалившегося на неё Гэвина, но тот послушно сглатывает, и уже более контролируемо проходит по всей длине жёсткими окончаниями наростов, сжимает член, отпускает, пока язык проделывает всё то же самое, а собственная похоть не переваливает через невидимый порог.

Он спускает немногим раньше Сикста, и они оба, со сбившимся дыханием, пытаются прийти в себя, прижимаясь так тесно, как только можно — даже ноги близнеца обвились вокруг шеи и сдавили жёстко, до потери кислорода, продляя оргазм Гэва до момента, пока не удаётся сделать полноценный вдох.

— Я тебя... сам... сожру... — слова подчиняются с трудом, но не из-за минета, а потому что речевой аппарат тоже изменился, и сейчас жвалы странно, но, нельзя сказать, что неприятно ноют. Теперь и чужие, когтистые пальцы их ощупывают аккуратно, осторожно, под звуки довольного шипения раздвоенного языка:

— Пообсасываешь. Но если ты настаиваешь, можешь даже попробовать надкусить, — Сикст подмигивает, затаскивая Гэвина к себе ближе и прижимается к нему так, как самая настоящая ящерица в поисках тепла.

— Да пошёл ты, — на фырканье Гэвина он получает ответ «позже» — и впрямь, после проверки абзацев у Аллена лучше не торопится. И, если все они отчитаются без проблем, то можно будет устроить оргию.

Сонную оргию прямо на полу.

Лишь бы только Дик доучил чёртовы абзацы.


	3. Проблемы тишины

— Потрясающе, — усмешка мистера Камски Гэвину неприятна физически, будто тот прекрасно в курсе, что под слоями одежды, там, где преподаватель похлопал его по спине ещё не истаяли мелкие тонкие и чувствительные чешуйки, которые должны были бы исчезнуть сразу после прослушивания «стабилизационного» трека на стареньком убогом плеере.

Есть такое странное ощущение, застывшее где-то между позвонками, что именно этот преподаватель их самый большой садист. Перкинс, к счастью, пары не ведёт, так что он вполне может позволить себе подумать нечто подобное.

— Просто великолепно — у вас не дюжая фантазия. Вы и мистер Андерсон — средний, разумеется, два невероятных примера того, как может изменить физическую оболочку информационная составляющая. Скажите, сколько раз вы слушаете трек, который я вам дал?

«Ни разу», — едва не вырвалось у Гэвина, но он прикусил язык вовремя. С собственной уверенностью в том, что он контролирует метаморфозы к преподавателям лучше не соваться. К этому в частности. Мудак Камски имеет неприятную особенность в стиле обучения, и не стучал на поведение куратору ровно до тех пор, пока его всё устраивало. У Гэвина сложилось впечатление, что тот не сказал бы ни слова, если бы студенты начали следовать самому устрашающему плану на свете, разумеется, если те показывают неординарные способы его реализации.

— Утром, — ложь срывается легко, без затей, а тяжелый взгляд светлых глаз действует как жидкий азот — замораживает и прижигает одновременно. С улыбкой он сочетается настолько плохо, что в голове складывается картинка сшитых невидимыми нитями двух человек, которые по иронии судьбы имеют один и тот же вид.

— Как скажете, — кивает тот, чуть пожимая плечами, — на сегодня вы свободны, мистер Рид. Со словарём и свечой мы поработаем в другую нашу встречу.

Чужим спокойствием не стоит обманываться. Эти ублюдки ничего и никого не боятся, они следуют каким-то собственным, совершенно непонятным внутренним установкам, суть которых, похоже, сводится исключительно к тому, чтобы заставить студентов страдать. Находится на грани отчаяния, в шаге от того, чтобы их понятийный аппарат разорвал их, в конце концов, оказавшись бомбой заложенный между прежними отношениями и имеющейся в чёртовом институте реальностью.

Рюкзак, закинутый на плечо и «до свидания», брошенное уже у самой двери должны бы показать, что Гэвин ничего больше слышать не желает, но это совершенно не останавливает Камски, спрашивающего его прямо в дверях:

— Младший Андерсон так и не делает успехов?

Вопрос поражает ударом молнии, парализуя тело ядом не хуже Сикста сегодня утром, и ложь — очевидная, прямая, неприкрытая настолько, насколько это вообще возможно срывается ударом, за который, быть может, однажды последует наказание, если, конечно, не удастся обратить её в истину:

— Он справляется.

— Отлично, — кивает Камски и снова тянет губы в неприятной улыбке, которую хочется размазать о чёртов стол вместе с его самомнением, — в таком случае, полагаю, завтра на индивидуальных он меня удивит.

«Или это сделаете вы, относительно того, каким изобретательным бывает мистер Перкинс», — остаётся вне озвученного информационного слоя, однако Гэвин слышит его настолько же отчётливо, как если бы Камски всё-таки сообщил ему об этом. Прямо, ударом под дых.

Чёртов институт, чёртовы урока, чёртово всё, кроме трёх близнецов-Андерсен, которые заставляют чувствовать хоть что-то за исключением, разве что кромешной смертельной усталости. Бесконечная вереница красных абзацев, масса слов и слоёв, которые можно и нужно считывать, эмоции, переступающие из физического состояния в синестезию, а оттуда — в информационную, чёткую и выверенную.

«Наверное, когда мы окончим институт, мы свихнёмся окончательно», — мысль выходит пустой, пока Гэвин шагает до своего общежития и ёжится от пронзительного осеннего ветра. На миг его удаётся даже стать им — воздушный поток выдувает из физического тела, продолжающего не глядя шагать в сторону большого, измученного временем здания, пока рассудок на тоненькой ниточке поднимается выше, словно змей, запущенный пятилеткой впервые.

— Глаза разуй! — толчок, и трос запихивает информационную составляющую обратно, в душную продрогшую физическую оболочку как попало, и Гэвин старается скомкать себя, свернуть так, чтобы все остальные аспекты разместились внутри влажной плоти, пускай даже и как попало.

Толчок, пришедшийся прямо в плечо действует как спусковой крючок, запускающий несколько одновременных процессов. Замах, удар, блок — глупо драться с тем, кому нет никакой разницы цела ли физическая оболочка, или же придётся латать её. Идиот, решивший, что он в Яблоке может идти на хрен, или на кулак, раз уж ему так больше нравится.

В голове у Гэвина несколько сфер растягиваются, меняют свою структуру, пропускаю внутрь другие, а трубы изворачиваются вне плоского пространства так, чтобы образовать собой замкнутую систему, и всё это вместе с тем, как тело лавирует между студентами, а внутри головы нарастает план, расслаивается, усложняется.

Дик не справляется — они все это знают. У Коннора ещё есть какие-то позитивные подвижки, но Дик просто не может, а из их квадры никто не пытается помочь, ведь есть вещи, с которыми нужно справляться самому, если это настолько болезненно для твоей гордости. До поры до времени.

«Ситуация экстренная, собираемся в комнате», — смс поступает к каждому на телефон, и Гэвин старается дышать медленней, чувствуя как кровь насыщается кислородом. Ему потребуется всё его спокойствие, потому что сейчас, если верить тем же утверждениям Камски он — опасен для окружающих.

Приступы гнева могут провести по узкой дорожке, и теперь его всё-таки посадят за убийство, совершённое по неосторожности. Или в намерении — тут уже зависит от того, какие именно условия выдвинет ему окружающий мир.

Дверные петли скрипят напоминанием WD-40, принесённая Коннором откуда-то со склада, нужна не для того, чтобы красиво стоять у раковины, а чтобы, наконец, перестать оповещать весь этаж о времени, когда они заходят в комнату и выходят из неё. Это имеет значение ровно до тех пор, пока Гэвин не видит совершенно потерянные глаза Дика, сжимающего учебный MP3-плеер до побелевших костяшек.

В голове становится пусто в момент, эмоции превращаются в несокрушимую лавину, сминающую абсолютно всё на своём пути. Снег сходит, оставляя мороз, свежесть, пустоту и тишину, в которой каждый, даже самый маленький звук разойдётся долгим эхом, и Гэвину чувствует, что готов провалиться в неё, когда сзади спины касаются чьи-то ладони.

— Идём, — мягкие интонации Коннора мигом его выдают, а за спиной замотанный по самые уши в одежду Сикст, пообщавшийся со Стерн накануне, выпутывается из тряпок, которые он ненавидит всей душой.

Ему не помогает стабилизационный диск, внешность с лёгкостью может «поплыть» и в течение дня, и тогда несчастные, перепуганные, жалкие первокурсники точно покончат со своими жизнями, оставляя физическую составляющую.

Впрочем, неужто им это позволено? Разве здесь, в институте специальных технологий хоть кому-то разрешено умереть до момента, пока они завалят сессию? Гэвин не знает, да и не хочет, если уж на то пошло. Как-то хочется верить в то, что захоти он пустить себе пулю в рот, пистолет не даст осечку, а если Дик решит выйти из окна, там, внизу, не окажется кома прелой листвы, смягчающей падение. Вот только те, кто делают это с ними наверняка всё предусмотрели, но проверять нет ни малейшего желания.

— Мне не выжить, да? — слабый вопрос Дика раздаётся звуком гвоздя с силой скоблящего стеклянную поверхность. — Я не могу. Я пытаюсь. И не могу.

Гэвин знает — Дик и впрямь старается позволить ЭТОМУ захватить себя. Он не спит уже третьи сутки, глушит кофе, чтобы стать податливей и его успеваемость у Аллена просела так, что они все трое волнуются как бы Стерн не вызвала его к себе. И Дик не справляется, потому что просто не может дать смять собственное нутро жёсткой рукой. Он и Коннор слишком сильные, чтобы чужая воля вошла в них, вышвырнула из тела и взялась своими лапами за физическую составляющую, перерабатывая её под необходимый массив данных.

И если Кону позволено немного «посачковать», то у Дика такого права нет. И едва ли будет, просто потому что его потенциал не настолько значим, как у одного из близнецов.

— Мы справимся, — враньё старшего заставляет поморщится их всех — чёрта с два им действительно удастся помочь потерянному и несчастному Ричарду в том, чтобы оказаться беззащитным перед треком с поглощающей мир тишиной.

Сам Гэвин вчитывался в свиток, чувствуя, как его концентрация на тексте рушится сильными и мощными ударами изнутри того, что появляется вслед, за словами. Он не знал, того, что там скрыт ещё один слой, но чувствовал его. Эту отвратительную, подавляющую, разрушительную чужеродность.

Волю, способную изничтожить его до самого основания и вновь собрать с нуля. Сикст, работавший с точками, наверняка, тоже чувствовал нечто подобное — они не обсуждали, уж больно страшно было касаться подглядывающего сквозь текст слоя захватными словами.

— Оно не должно меня коснуться. Не должно. Я не позволю. Не дам. Не разрешу. Не допущу... — Дика клинит, и Гэвин знает — каждое из этих слов несёт в себе только частицу необходимого значения, но не подходит полностью, поэтому Дик перебирает их снова и снова прежде, чем зависнуть на полуслоге и замереть.

У них есть точно этот шанс. Они не спрашивают друг друга, делая то, что каждый считает должным, пока замеревший всем телом, будто брошенный на паузу парень замер за секунду до того, как продолжить перечислять.

Очень длинную секунду.

— Не думаю, что ему нужно видеть, — сообщает внезапно Сикст, однако Гэвин представляет себе это поглощающее чувство ужаса, из которого никак не выбраться и не справиться, заставляющее выстраивать стену между ЭТИМ и собственной самостийностью гораздо толще и шире.

— Только если ты планируешь его измотать, — не соглашается, наконец, он вслух, и Сикст лишь пожимает руками, стягивая чужие запястья за спиной лентой туго, но безопасно, и, при этом, не до онемения конечностей.

Неизвестно как долго им придётся ждать, но сегодня вечером или Дик сделает то, что должен, или им всем придут кранты. Потому что Перкинс и Стерн вздёрнут кого-то из них же в назидание оставшимся за невыученные уроки у Аллена. Тому, словно машинному циклу, плевать по каким причинам будут не готовы трое из студентов, ведь самое важное — результат, что должен быть достигнут любой ценой.

Наушники приходится фиксировать на голове, ведь едва Дик отойдёт, то ему станет ясно, что они натворили, и он точно попытается спастись. Стреноживание остаётся за Коннором, который старается, сочувствующе глядя на брата прежде, чем произнести решительно:

— И меня. Не хочу, чтобы он был один в этом состоянии.

Похоже теперь у них вдвое больше работы, чем планировалось. Но иначе ничего не получится.

Вся их комната должна пережить зимнюю сессию без минуса в физической составляющей.

И если для этого Коннора тоже нужно связать и заставить слушать доисторический плёночный магнитофон — они именно так и поступят.

И пройдут через это вместе.


	4. Между молотом и Гэвином

Внутри длинная изогнутая линия прерывается пунктиром, будто кто-то решил использовать азбуку Морзе, а после и вовсе шрифт Брайля. Собственные ощущения поступают не постоянно, и внутри вселенная делится, распадается на атомы и собирается снова, в хаотичном и непредсказуемом порядке до тех пор, пока этот процесс не удаётся остановить жёстким и несокрушимым усилием воли. Рассудок властвует над всем, и Гэвин знает — это, пожалуй, лучшее, что с ним вообще когда-либо случалось.

— Всё будет в порядке, — слова можно даже кричать — едва ли они прорвутся сквозь особенную, нечеловеческую тишину, окружающую сейчас Дика.

Сенсорная депривация не пустой звук, а самая настоящая тропа ада, ведь пускай Дик и в состоянии видеть всё вокруг, это не отменяет того, что ужас распирает изнутри, когда невидимая дверь содрогается снова и снова от беспорядочных ударов, завываний, что можно лишь ощутить на коже, но не услышать, и чувства близости опасности, от которой никак не скрыться. Когти уже совсем близко, они заставляют волоски на коже подниматься, а связанного человека замирать, словно трусливый зверёк, чующий хищника.

Миг, второй, и взгляд карих глаз Дика становится жёстче, пронзительнее, выражая готовность бороться с потусторонним, долбящим в невидимую дверь и готовым её вышибить вместе с содержащимися стенами, оставляя за собой лишь хаос, обломки и разрушение. Нежелание отдавать в чужое пользование ни дюйма так чётко прослеживается на до боли знакомом лице, что Гэвин практически в состоянии услышать как изнутри стены надстраивают, барьеры уплотняются, а дверь тяжелеет, чтобы её не вынесло с единого маха.

«Я так не смог», — сожаление касается отведённого участка чувств, разукрашивая их в грязно-фиолетовый, но отпечаток выходит неявным и стремительно выцветает, словно эмоций и не было никогда. 

Да, Гэвин тоже боролся за привычное понимание себя, но личная неприятная проблема в том, что его скорее нет, чем он есть. Первые два курса он рос и развивался, нарабатывая понятийный слой, и уже на втором перешагнул через необходимость держаться за физическое. Невысказанные слова монетами выкручивали желудок куда чаще, чем следовало бы, до того, как он сумел изъясниться перед тройняшками, что именно они — его костыли. Возможность опереться на соседей по комнате бесценна, особенно, при условии того, как они пережили первую в жизни сессию.

Со временем от него не осталось ничего такого, за что действительно можно уцепиться — мир вокруг отторгал его оболочку всю невыносимо медленную жизнь. Кулаки пытавшиеся раздавить его, ноги, втаптывающие в грязь, руки, отнимающие то немногое из физического, чем он владел — всё, что есть в Гэвине было внутри, и он ничуть не держаться за себя, когда потустороннее попыталось вмешаться.

Может быть всю свою жизнь он ждал именно этого? Возможности перестать существовать как тело, и начать развиваться как понятие, безудержно и стремительно, разрывая материю новообразованиями, единственный способ стабилизировать которые — один пятиминутный трек, записанный на выданный плеер, в который необходимо погрузиться, чтобы невидимые взгляду прикосновения вернули тело в привычный большинству вид.

«Это не страшно», — так и хочется сказать Дику, но тот не услышит, а призыв не бояться целиком и полностью лишён той составляющей, что способна сейчас помочь.

По действенности с весом не вырвавшихся слов сравним лишь жест, короткое и чувственное касание затянутой лентой ладони и то, как Гэвин прикрывает Дика своим телом. Он не знает, что сейчас Сикст делает с Коннором, о чём говорит ему змеиным шёпотом на ухо, придавливая к столешнице, на которой, словно смертный приговор, лежит выданный Камски лист, но куда важнее то, что пальцы Дика — дрожат. Они сжимаются, всё тело пробирает мелким тремором, его подбрасывает, и внутри протекает невидимый стороннему взгляду процесс.

Бум. Бум. Бум.

В рассудке, спрятанной за покрытым испариной лбом высятся стены, но им не устоять перед тем самым ужасающе непримиримым монстром, что ломится через невидимые глазу барьеры, сметая всё на своём пути и вынуждая бороться за целостность физического и приземлённого ещё отчаяннее, чем прежде.

«В другом институте вас бы уже отчислили», — сообщил как-то Аллен, давая понять — они не единственные. Не только в чёртовом Детройте есть крохотное предприятие, занимающееся разломом человеческой личности. Может быть они существуют и в других городах, или даже странах.

Вот только это не важно — люди травмируют друг друга везде, по всей планете, а значит и не люди наверняка занимаются тем же самым. День за днём, снова и снова, не останавливаясь ни перед чем, чтобы заползти, забраться, и расширить края личности так, что обратно можно сложиться лишь став чем-то другим.

Чем-то.

— Я здесь, — взгляд Дика цепляется за губы, и Гэвин надеется, что этого — и того как он покрывает сверху чужое тело властным движением — будет достаточно для того, чтобы один из его любовников, в конечном счёте, сумел сделать то, чего от него жаждет проклятый Камски. От них от всех, ведь наказание Дика такое же как у и Гэвина, Сикста, или Коннора — их квартет.

Не имеет значения кто из них сломает руку, ногу, но каждый будет чувствовать в этом властное повеление вселенной, наказывающей их, словно маленьких детей за то, что они не прогрессируют с той скоростью, которую от них ожидают. Их кнут — чёртов мир, а вот пряниками приходится заниматься самим.

Пальцы соскальзывают по горячей, покрытой испариной коже, и Гэв повторяет беззвучно, одними губами:

— Тут, — кончики подушечек находят содрогающийся живот и ласкают его совсем осторожно, аккуратно, уравновешивая жёсткую и непримиримую войну внутри с мягкостью и нежностью снаружи.

Наверное, это и не поможет — у Дика будет больше причин цепляться за физическое, стараться держать себя, возвращаться в тело, привычное другим, но трансформация внутри щекочет уже самого Гэвина. Его чешуя пропала, втягиваясь обратно в розовую кожу, а кончики пальцев обрастают мелким подпухом, нежным, ласковым, поднимаясь до самых локтей.

Не нужно, чтобы кто-то пошутил, ведь и без того понятно, что его бы назвали «курицей», и были бы правы. Светлые пёрышки щекотят снова и снова, невидимая сущность ломится, а сумма всех ощущений ломает изнутри распятого человека, наконец, цепляясь за край между дверью и косяком, но то, что слышит Гэвин — хруст скорлупки, из которой насильно достают недооформившееся, нежное, податливое.

Ещё, снова, опять — тишина не пропадает, руки держат крепко, пёрышки скользят вверх и вниз доводя до исступления и безумия, боящегося щекотки Дика, до тех пор, пока тот не кричит. Слух режет этот отчаянный вопль, проходясь острой кромкой прямо по сердцу, но это, увы, совсем не повод замереть.

«Если ты завалишь индивидуальные — то ты завалишь сессию. А отчисляют отсюда прямиком в гроб», — вот, что вертится на языке Гэвина, и его мутит, ведь внутри рождаются мелкими пузырьками слова, которым не суждено подняться наружу, выскользнуть, прозвучать.

Не сейчас — это бы всё испортило. Может быть — потом, скорее всего — никогда.

— Пусти меня, пусти! — требование Коннора должно быть исполнено, Гэвин бы точно подчинился, вот только едва ли Сикст настолько же податлив к собственному старшему брату, как четвёртый участник их квартета. — Я не могу! Нет!

Отчаяние набирает силу, тревога тянется серыми нитями вдоль стен, паутина ужаса опутывает комнату, переплетаясь с волей к жизни, пускай и к чужой. Иногда даже любопытно — сможет ли сторонний наблюдатель, впервые распахнувший дверь комнаты увидеть то, что между ними повисло, ясное, безо всякого изъявления.

«Ты будешь жить» — приказ, требование, неопровержимое условие, с которым придётся смириться.

Новый крик зарождается в груди и выплёскивается дымом и пламенем, а карие глаза Дика стремительно приобретают нечеловеческий голубой оттенок. Гэвин едва успевает увернуться, и потянуть за одну из петель мягкой ленты, ослабляя её хватку на правом запястье так, чтобы тот сумел оба выпутать.

Внутри становится дурно, отвратительно, и тошнота ядовитым комом подступает к гортани, обжигая и выкручивая желудок, сжимает его в болезненных тисках, прорываясь царапающими горло золотыми монетами со странным знаком на аверсе.

Не произнесённые части Речи катятся по полу, и становится стремительно легче, особенно, когда взгляд падает на Коннора, полного ежиных шипов вместо волос.

Кажется, они справились. И есть надежда, что дальше им будет не так тяжело.


	5. Акт агрессии

— Заткнись! — такого крика Гэвину ещё ни разу не приходилось слышать. По крайней мере не от Дика, ведь тот всегда считался их собственной снежной королевой — спокойствие и уравновешенность были заложены как два основополагающие качества младшего из близнецов. Однако, с переломного момента, когда тому впервые удалось изменить физическое в угоду информационному, как его разум буквально накренило и вывернуло, меняя до неузнаваемости.

Изнанка спокойствия даёт о себе знать такими вспышками, и Гэвин, уже почти не ощущающий типичной человеческой тяги подавить или изменить телесное, испытать на прочность фантазию, обретающую самые неожиданные проявления, вроде четырёх локтей или третьего глаза, открывшегося вместе первых двух прямо на затылке, с удивлением смотрит за тем, как уже знакомый вид метаморфозы возвращается пронзительным голубым цветом светящихся глаз и дымными струями, вырывающимися из ноздрей.

То ли фантазия у Дика подкачала, то ли его жажда оставить своё тело прежним сыграла с ним сию злую шутку, а даже стабилизационный трек не всегда помогает тому взять себя в руки и снова стать нормальным, таким, каким привык видеть себя в зеркале за восемнадцать лет жизни. К характеру, правда, это едва ли имеет отношение, ведь тот же самый Коннор, почти всё время проводящий в длинном халате до пят и пытающимся прикрыть проступившие вдоль позвонка иглы, перетекающие в весьма чувствительный раздвоенный змеиный хвост, оборачивающийся вокруг ног в шароварах, не становится настолько несдержанным как его младший брат.

Взрывоопасным.

— Да ладно тебе, Дик, — Гэвин поднимает руки ладонями вверх, силясь доказать то, насколько он сейчас не собирается нападать, да и простое «ты горяч как сказочная змеюка» было, скорее, комплиментом, нежели настоящей попыткой уязвить или задеть.

Что тут поделать — в каждом из них прослеживается нечто рептилоидное, и только Коннор визуально больше похож на того, кто питается ползучими гадами, что, в общем-то, не мешает им всем наслаждаться колкостью мелких шипов, которые вырастают то у него на голове, то вдоль хребта, а иногда так и вовсе прикрывают пятки.

— Я сказал, — рывок, и затылок опаляет болью, та рассыпается мелкими частицами красного и золотого под веками, отзываясь затихающим гудением, пока голубые глаза пристально всматриваются в его лицо, — заткнись. Я не могу...

Тишина повисает между ними, как хорошо натянутый канат — проседая посередине, чтобы не лопнуть под весом канатоходца, сделавшего по нему первый тягучий шаг. Сегодня на переплетении пеньки танцевать не Гэвину — он послушно затыкается, чувствуя как раздражённо сильно и больно предплечье давит на горло, пока Дик тщетно прилагает усилия над эмоциональной частью физической оболочки, в попытке взять себя в руки.

Это не то что он контролирует — так же, как и Гэвин едва ли в состоянии удержать свои физические изменения, или как Сикст — острую язвительность, пробирающую до самых костей. Сейчас руки последнего скользят по спине младшего, и перепонки, напоминающие жабьи, но бледно-голубого цвета, чуть цепляются за одежду.

Этот хруст звучит лопающимися кукурузными зёрнами под воздействием электричества, и Гэвин прослеживает длинный жест до тех пор, пока ладони не замирают на чужой напряжённой шее, словно решая — передавить трепещущую под пальцами жилу, или всё-таки нет.

— Ты задушишь его, младшенький, — мягкие слова втекают сиропом в уши, и изменённые глаза сбиваются взглядом в сторону Сикста, продолжающего, — нет, во время секса, он, конечно, от этого так сладко сжимается, да и каждый из нас хотел бы хотя бы изредка заткнуть паршивца, но если Гэв задохнётся, то мы все расстроимся, верно? Особенно ты.

Ладони с острыми пальцами и рыбьей чешуёй давят на руки, вынуждая Дика на время отступить. Дверь открывается, впуская рассекающего по институту в трёх слоях самой разной одежды, прикрывающей вообще всё, что только можно, Коннора. Его легко спутать с мумией, но это до тех пор, пока эту кукурузу не разденут, освобождая от прилипшей к телу одежды.

— Что стряслось? — хриплый, неприятный, почти незнакомый голос Коннора заставляет вздрогнуть каждого из них и чуть скривиться, когда тот, наконец, выпутывается из ненужного тряпья и вышагивает, оставив его позади. — Чёрт, ты опять?

Старший из близнецов выглядит практически расстроенным, но Гэвин чётко ощущает привкус понимания на языке. Эта информация лежит на самой поверхности, чтобы считать этот слой даже усилий никаких прикладывать не нужно, и тем не менее, Дик выглядит так, будто он снова маленький мальчик, которого стыдит старший лишь на несколько минут брат.

Это почти что забавно, но, стоит признать — Гэвину его жаль, и становится ещё более, когда кислород, наконец-то, попадает в лёгкие. Но то, чтобы это было настолько жизненно необходимо, как казалось раньше, но всё-таки стоит ставить галочку напротив пункта «дышать», если он собирается наращивать себя как понятие до момента, когда грядёт новый кризис.

«Мы и есть дети — кризис года, трёх, пяти, семи...» — усмешка сейчас должна быть весьма не вовремя, однако никто из близнецов ей не удивляется. У них есть проблема куда важнее, и это — приступы агрессии.

— Хорошо бы, если бы они были по очереди, — замечает пространно Коннор, осторожно почёсывая себя по голове прямо между иглами. Острые шипы, удивительно, податливые, они притворяются волосами, но ровно до момента эмоционального потрясения.

Как бы тот ни старался, а удержать себя в одной — человеческой — форме до конца дня ему никак не удаётся, хотя Гэвин знает, что тот слушает стабилизационный трек даже на коротких переменах между тем, как проследовать из одного класса в другой. Просто он настолько бурно вмещает в себя всё, чего лишь коснётся, что физическая оболочка оказывается не в состоянии с этим справится.

Острый нос, потемневший, словно у лисицы, мелкая серая колкая шерсть, следующая от него вверх, до самого лба, шипы — это всё чушь, в сравнении с тем, какой слизь покрывается тело, стоит им с Сикстом обменяться хотя бы минимальным контактом. Гэвин готов поспорить на то, что дело именно в среднем из близнецов, и это он оказывает подобное влияние на старшего тем, что вот уже несколько дней получает странное извращённое удовлетворение от рыбьего тела так же, как и до этого наслаждался птичьим. Ему словно нравится примерять на себя все виды и формы.

Чувствовать то, что им в силу человеческого обличья прежде было не дано.

— Ну-ну, как по мне, так легче всем и сразу отмучиться. Тем более, мы точно знаем как сбросить это горячее, сводящее с ума алое чувство, переплетающееся с жаждой разрушения, — протест Сикста слишком сложно игнорировать, и каждый весьма ярко представляет себе как четыре полных желания разрушать человека окажутся в одной комнате в общежитии. И что увидят какие-нибудь незадачливые пьяные первокурсники в канун Рождества, заплутавшие среди длинных извилистых коридоров.

На втором курсе, если Гэвин правильно помнит, кураторы тех убедили их в том, что вся проблема, конечно же, не в студентах, а в их собственной разбушевавшейся фантазии и количестве выпитого алкоголя, причислила всё к пьяным галлюцинациям, и использовала инцидент, чтобы наложить строжайшее табу на любую выпивку.

Им же самим велели быть внимательнее, и, что странно, ни Стерн, ни Перкинс не вынесли какого-то наказания, отделавшись только предупреждением. Они могли развести их по разным комнатам, могли заставить каждого не захотеть больше никогда увидеть оставшихся участников инцидента, пусть те будут даже родными братьями. Вот только кураторы не сделали ничего подобного так, словно они не хотят разрушать сложившуюся здесь атмосферу. Так, словно участники комнаты представляют собой сложную, но интересную для их изучения конструкцию.

Выводы Гэвин держит при себе — у него нет ни доказательств, ни опровержений, и только то, как они разом шагают к Дику, и их состояние становится ровным, как и его, намекает — высока вероятность того, что он прав. А может пытается найти доказательства молчаливой теории в том, как медленно втягивается длинный змеиный хвост и шипы Коннора, как светлеют чешуйки Сикста, а собственная тревожность утихает вместе с голубизной полуприкрытых глаз.

Если каждого из них последовательно будет ломать в агрессию, возможно, окажется проще это проследить, но пока что — нет. Всё, что есть вокруг них — информация, требующая отфильтровывания, и слова. Произнесённые или нет, но они давят прямо внутри гортани, подбираются комом, вынуждая дышать через раз.

Гэвин сглатывает — может быть им придёт время в другой раз, когда ослепнув от собственной ярости придётся сказать остальным о том, что они все — эксперимент чёртовых преподавателей над некогда обычными, живыми людьми.

И тогда его любовникам станет доступен ещё один информационный слой, а ему — спокойствие.

Но не сегодня.


	6. Синестезическая гиперчувствительность

Пожалуй, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, и решительно не имеет значения насколько процентов ты являешься человеком. В тот самый момент, едва запах свежесваренного кофе цепляет локоть вместо носа, Гэвин уже уверен в том, что совершенно не желает открывать глаза, в которые бьёт слишком яркий для утреннего свет.

«Я что, проспал пары у Аллена?» — вопрос, мгновенно заставляющий все внутренности сцепиться друг с другом в голодный глубок скользких змей вынуждает подняться на ладонях и ощутить ими запах простыни. Несвежая, пропитавшаяся его потом и частично спермой, та пахнет просто ужасно — настолько, что больше всего сейчас хочется пойти и освободить желудок от скопившейся внутри жидкости и прополоскать себя изнутри, просто чтобы не ощущать, не воспринимать, не касаться этого всего.

Недостаточно банально открыть глаза, необходимо совершить подвиг, заставить себя подняться, спуская с верхнего отделения ступни и почувствовать пятками и подушечками пальцев на ногах насколько кофе крепкий и горячий, чтобы, наконец, с трудом разлепив рот, прошептать сорванным голосом:

— Пары... когда?

Дик не простил ему в должной мере того, что именно Гэвин держал его, но, к счастью, он способен выдержать нечто большее, чем долгий секс, в котором прикосновения говорят куда ценнее, значимее, красноречивее, чем любые слова.

«Ублюдок сказал, слова — серебро, молчание — золото», — вот, что заявил Сикст, когда они встретились после пар, и Гэвин понял, что Дик не может ни слова из себя выдавить. Вместо них получается только пускать слюну по подбородку, пытаясь промычать хоть что-то, и это было настолько ужасно, что он не мог не пошутить: «с такими словами отсасывать хорошо».

Стоило бы припомнить, что у младшего из близнецов бывают приступы острого и неконтролируемого гнева до того, как дело примет особенно острый оборот. Захватывающий дух, если можно так выразится. Но теперь Гэвин сыт по горло своими шутками — во всех смыслах ведь такое чувство, что Дик забыл вынуть каждый раз, когда он пытается сглотнуть слюну. Язык плохо поворачивается, а слова получаются сухими, скомканными, царапают гортань, хотя в какой-то момент очень заботливый Коннор, таки, убедил младшего в необходимости использования оральной смазки.

«И где она теперь?» — так и хочется спросить Гэву, хотя он прекрасно знает где — туда же вчера отправилось и его чувство собственного достоинства, и самомнения, и прочие совсем ненужные мужчине атрибуты. Неоднократно. И, пускай он и получил от этого удовольствие, это было до того, как утром всё вчерашнее безумие дало о себе знать.

— Четыре утра, сам, как думаешь? — мягкие интонации Коннора заставляют сосредоточиться на зрении и почувствовать то, насколько ярким стал мир, стоит только разлепить веки.

Глаза выжигает солнцем, совсем слабо пробивающимся сквозь плотную ткань занавесок, зубы сжимаются до неприятного скрипа, и Гэвин сильнее подтягивает к себе конечности, прикрываясь от палящего раскалённого шара ладонью. Он готов поклясться, что слышит гудение газа просто из-за того, как свет попадает на кожу. Сверхчувствительность относится не только к запахам — к звукам и вкусу тоже, и это совершенно не то что ему сегодня нужно.

Стоит признать — это вообще не то что необходимо Гэву в принципе, особенно с учётом того в каком месте он учится и с какими людьми делит комнату.

«Пожалуй, стоит признать, что волчий хер — одна из самых потрясных идей!» — с восторгом шептал ему на ухо Сикст, пока долбанный узел распирал полностью занятого минетом Гэва, который был не в состоянии кричать. И хорошо, что это случилось вчера, потому что ему бы сегодня о его задницу тёрся, покусывая мелкими зубами ящерки за загривок Коннор, то он, пожалуй, умер бы от болевого шока.

— Кофе? — то, с каким спокойствием смотрит на него старший из близнецов не стирает вчерашнюю вакханалию из памяти, а просто дополняет её новыми тонами.

На чём угодно Гэвин готов поклясться — никто с его потока не трахается так же часто, как любой член этой комнаты. Обычно студенты в ужасе, они зубрят абзацы, делают упражнения, считывают информационные слои, прогибают существующую реальность под строгим надзором учителей по практике, но не трахаются до состояния, пока единственная функция, которая остаётся из действующих — существование.

И Гэвин абсолютно уверен в том, что они ещё жестоко расплатятся за это, пускай каждый и делает то, что должно. Просто какой-то совершенно невзрачный процесс может запустить множество реакций, рациональным выходом из которых становится или страсть, или бой или смерть. Или всё вместе, как у них, переплетаясь в опасный коктейль, и если хоть один из оставшихся здравым рассудком потеряет управление, то отчислят их так же, как и зачисляли — вместе.

Не удивительно, что Коннор обычно за голос разума.

— Наушники, — качает головой Гэвин, с трудом выдавливая из себя каждый слог и позволяя тишине объять всё его существо, в тот самый момент, когда его, придвинувшегося к крайней стене, просто, чтобы спрятаться от разбудившей яркой полосы света, перекладывают так, как удобно будет Коннору. — Какого?

Собственный голос остаётся вибрацией где-то в гортани, а ноги складывают пополам, прижимая к груди. Сквозь кожу невозможно не почувствовать чуть сбившийся сердечный ритм, когда его голая задница предстаёт перед старшим близнецом, и тот подтягивает бёдра ближе к себе. В неестественной тишине увязают все звуки, она поглощает их словно особенно прожорливое чудовище, и сам себя Гэвин почти не слышит. Коннора, прочем, тоже, хотя тот что-то тихо говорит и из его рта показывается сумасшедшего чёрного цвета язык с мелкими присосками, будто у осьминога.

В голове что-то переклинивает, и Гэвин не знает слышно ли его остальным спящим, когда он тянет Кона ближе к себе, задыхаясь, и ловит чёртов орган кончиками пальцев. Присоски захватывают кожу, возбуждение делится на двоих, и изо рта появляется длинное крепкое щупальце, обжигая подушечки моментом разъединения.

Яйца поджимаются мгновенно, но обилие получаемой информации сбивает с толку. Тишина — не самое страшное, что вообще когда-либо происходило с Гэвом, ведь после того, что ему пришлось пережить институт технологий Детройта вообще не входит в тройку худших моментов, но только здесь ему удаётся почувствовать себя долбанным извращённым ублюдком.

«Хочешь?» — вопрос он считывает с мимики буквально чудом и застывает в шаге от края. Да, но можно ли? Стоит ли? Секс — это передача большими пакетами информации, которые, как ни странно, он далеко не всегда в состоянии распаковать, разобрать и расшифровать, пускай и очень старается. И, тем не менее, каждый раз, когда это происходит с кем-то из его соседей по комнате, или со всеми вместе, Гэвин чувствует, как меняется.

Он словно занимает отведённое для него место в цепи, становится неотъемлемой частью чего-то грандиозного, прочно устраивается там, где для него отведена некоторая полочка, где уютно, приятно, и всё так, как и должно быть.

— Да, — он, наверное, бормочет, раз собственная кожа не отзывается на слова этим непереносимой гиперчувствительностью к вибрации.

Бах! — удар по днищу его части кровати заставляет вздрогнуть, а уже в следующий миг нечеловечески синий взгляд прижигает, напоминая — пока Дик не пройдёт через долбанную метаморфозу окончательно, смотреть на него будет такое себе удовольствие. Не то чтобы Гэвину не нравилось, просто тот выглядит угрожающе, и в последнее время является самым опасным из них.

Его мимика определённо быстрее, чем у понявшего всё с одного взгляда Коннора, и они переговариваются о чём-то, пользуясь тем, что не стоит прерывать процесс восстановления в исходное состояние ведь в противном случае трек придётся слушать ещё не раз, а на парах появляться в чёрт знает чём.

«Всего две недели», — так и хочется вернуть эти слова Камски и придавить их ступней сверху, чтобы мерзавец подавился своими стандартными прогнозами — с Гэвином всё это уже недели три, а с Сикстом, сладко спящем напротив, и вовсе четыре.

Пальцы, скользнувшие по внутренней стороне бедра заставляют замереть от того, как аккуратен сегодня Дик в сравнении с тем, что он выдал вчера. Нежность сквозит в движениях, и он тянет Гэвина ближе к чёртовой полосе света, вынуждая совершенно бесполезно жмурится. Вкус чужой слюны вязнет по рту, и трудно определиться с тем приятно это или нет — с одной стороны вроде как да, а с другой, если так и дальше продолжится, то, к чёртовой матери всё это, ведь невозможно предугадать что близнецам взбредёт в голову на сей раз.

«Дай», — улыбка, проглядывающая в уголках губ Дика вынуждает подчиниться, и не нужно никаких слов, чтобы понять то, что будет дальше — они вернуться в старое русло, и, наверное, его, в конце концов простят, но не за предательство, а за то, что он так и не позволил Дику остаться собой, увлекая дальше, на чёртово дно.

На полу темно, и разум принимает этот факт, как нечто приятное, а вместе с тем и то, что Гэвин лежит прямо поверх Дика, прижимаясь к нему спиной, а Коннор делает ему подобие минета, сводя с ума мелкими присосками и моментом, когда те отлепляются от разгорячённой плоти.

Пальцы сжимают задницу с силой, и Гэв инстинктивно ждёт проникновения, хотя и знает, что его не будет. Пожалуй, если бы не вот эта сегодняшняя особенность, он бы даже предпочёл трахнуть Дика сам, а не чувствовать как тот притирается головкой к копчику, но, чёрт побери — так ему тоже нравится.

Тишина только с ума сводит, зато всех остальных чувств так много, что от них можно умереть.

Ещё и ещё, мелкие едва ощутимые в нормальном состоянии ожоги сейчас расцветают на коже во всей красе от языка Коннора, лихорадочно шарящие по телу ладони Дика раззадоривают на новые поползновения в его сторону, ведь сколько раз бы они не переходили черту, так или иначе всё возвращается в исходное состояние, будто все они занимают отведённое им место, только Гэвин.

Разум горит, полыхает адским пламенем, вынуждая стонать, кричать, сжиматься, и болезненно даже подумать о том, как именно будет ощущаться собственная сперма на коже, когда всё тело опаляет убийственная доза кофеина, его жар сталкивает в оргазм, а разум корчится пытаясь осознать это желанное или всё-таки нет? Больно или приятно? Агония есть агония, но источник сливается двойственностью чувств, и насмешливый голос Сикста — первое, что прорывается в рассудок после того, как заканчивается трек:

— Ой, я кажется кофе уронил и чутка помешал, — язвительный взгляд жёлтых глаз с вертикальными зрачками и чёртова длинная трёхпалая когтистая лапа вместо ноги, смахнувшая кружку, заставляют Гэвина стащить с себя наушники и протянуть их Сиксту, прохрипев:

— Тебе нужнее.


	7. Наказание.

— Вы совсем расхлябались, перестали готовиться вовремя и полностью, и, по-какой-то причине внезапно полагаете, что я стану тратить на вас время? — холодный отстранённый тон прижигает спину, разъедая всё то привычное и знакомое, защищающее от несправедливых нападений или гнева Аллена.

Нет никакого секрета в том, что учитель по основному предмету зол и даже больше — в интонациях Гэвин ловит терпкое, солоноватое разочарование, будто от него ждали большего, того, что он не показал, хотя и мог, и так и тянет огрызнуться, напомнить — никто из студентов не хотел в этот чёртов институт технологий, никто не мечтал о том, чтобы блевать золотистыми монетами, чтобы оплатить вступительный и общежитие, и уж тем более никто из них не обязан соответствовать внутренним желаниям учителей, пытающихся слепить из жалких подопытных кроликов нечто подходящее под невидимые стандарты.

Вот только огрызаться себе дороже, и каждый из студентов, вынужденных выполнять цепи мысленных упражнений и шагать вне собственной оболочки и представлений о том, кем они на самом деле являются, знают это.

— Ваша обязанность учиться прилежно, а не трахаться день и ночь со своими соседями по комнате, предпочитая это моему предмету, — жёсткие слова бьют обидными пощечинами, и если нападения на себя пережить не так уж и трудно, то на близнецов Гэвин никак не в состоянии стерпеть.

С ним самим можно обращаться как с мусором, можно бить, унижать и калечить в угоду невидимого высшего блага, но если тронут Коннора, Сикста или Дика, он готов биться с противником, что заведомо сокрушит его без тени страха, а потому, шипит, чувствуя, как волна метаморфозы прокатывается по телу, заставляя измениться кожу на спине, а его одежда неприятно хрустит и надрывно скрипит, подаваясь крупным шипам, мгновенно покрывающим плечи:

— Не смейте.

— Чего не сметь? — ледяное спокойствие сжимается предательской ладонью страха на горле. — Говорить вам, что без своих друзей вы ничего не стоите? Вы не личность, Рид, всего лишь тень чужих эмоций, потребностей и возможностей. Отдели вас от остальных и вы не сможете показать даже элементарных знаний по моему предмету, ведь вы не прикладываете тех усилий, которые должны бы, чтобы сформировать себя как целостное понятие.

Это болезненно остро — осознавать то, насколько Гэвин действительно связан с другими. Он может протянуть руку и ощутить каждую нить сопряжения — а их дюжины — со всеми, кто окружает физическую оболочку и моральную составляющую. Да, они живут вот так уже третий год, но это совершенно не даёт никакого права обесценивать его самого. Они все стараются выбиваясь из сил! Ярость алой полосой рассекает рассудок, и он ещё успевает осознать, что кричит:

— Чушь! Всё это полная чушь, бред, вы не можете...

— Не могу? — холодный тон и взгляд внимательных голубых глаз примораживает задницу к стулу, и Гэвин рад бы вскочить, но не может. Шипы шевелятся вместе с его волосами на затылке, когда Аллен спокойно добавляет: — Вы будете жить отдельно. И, в качестве наказания за ваш тон, сделаете упражнения с двадцатого по сороковое. 

— Это ничего не изменит! — собственная уверенность в том, что с двумя десятками выделенных красным абзацами, в которых то тут, то там всплывает смысл совсем другого текста, на ином уровне, Гэвин справится, даже если ради этого придётся всю ночь не спать, подстёгивает к препираниям, но едва ли такого снеговика вроде Аллена можно вывести из себя.

— По пятидесятое. И если вы скажете ещё хоть слово, то будете разговаривать с собственным куратором, — равнодушие и к пылающему яростью Гэвину, и к отмеряемому наказанию напоминает — едва ли этот ублюдок человек.

Был ли он им? Чувствовал ли? Осознавал ли себя как того, кто был рождён, любил, страдал, боялся потерять всё, что имеет? Знает ли этот самый Аллен каково это — чувствовать как гнев и паника переплетаются и затягиваются верёвкой на шее, не позволяя сделать полноценный вдох?

«Какая разница», — рюкзак прижимает шипы на спине к коже жёстче, пока та не начинает болеть, но это очень кстати, ведь боль подстёгивает, подхлёстывает, словно вожжа попавшая под хвост, когда Гэвин пулей вылетает из кабинета.

Ему нужно рассказать о наказании, нужно предупредить о переселении, нужно... Слов так много, они распространяются в его голове будто грибные споры дождевика, созревшего достаточно для размножения, вот только они ему никак не даются. Написать записку, настрочить сообщение, или попросту дождаться, пока вернуться все и «обрадовать» тем, что теперь в их комнате будет немного больше пространства и свободная койка, а его место займёт кто-то другой — всё это настолько нереально, что Гэвин замирает, протянув ладонь к дверной ручке и смотрит на неё долгим взглядом.

Если внутри кто-то есть, то ему придётся говорить, а он не готов, а если нет, то придётся собирать свои вещи, а это...

— Блять, — тихий мат оскверняет даже мысли, но избавиться от привычки выражать всё через собственные эмоциональные связи Гэвин не в состоянии.

От мысли, что его место будет занято кем-то ещё, или, хуже того, его исчезновение пройдёт незамеченным ведь стоит быть честным — он скорее заноза в заднице их трио, подступает тошнота. Обычная деревянная дверь с облупленной колючей краской смотрится гнетуще, угрожающе. Она будто растёт в желании придавить мизерное существо, не способное вынести всего этого, и Гэв отступает.

Рука падает, плечи сводит от боли, стоит только вжать в них рюкзак покрепче, и привычные коридоры общежития ведут его прочь — и от института, и от комнаты, и от всего этого дерьма, через которое нужно пройти ради того, чтобы выжить. 

Или, чтобы выжили остальные, не становясь наказанием для Гэвина Рида.

В Детройте хмуро, пасмурно, мелкий отвратительный дождь покрывает лицо, но дышать от него легче совсем не становится. Грудь стискивает странное ощущение, неприятное, даже мерзкое, однако Гэвин упрямо шагает вглубь огромного города, на окраине которого притаился, будто выжидающий подходящего момента хищник, институт специальных технологий.

Телефон отправляется на беззвучный режим, а разум отделяется от тела, продолжающего шагать по улицам и выскальзывает за его пределы.

А что, если Аллен прав? Что, если он один не стоит ничего, и на самом деле все те немногие достижения, которыми Гэв гордился на уроках связаны, скорее, не с ним, а с другими? Ведь именно эти трое не давали ему провалиться, поддерживали как своего, и только потому он и сумел пережить первый курс. А теперь всё изменится. Гэвин знает срок годности отношений и дружбы без взаимной поддержки.

Привычная схема разрушится, и первое время едва ли найдётся кто-то способный сказать наверняка изменилось ли хоть что-то, но потом, спустя дюжину или две дней, окажется, что момент когда всё было иначе с трудом поддаётся воспоминанию, а ещё через пару место, где Гэвин чувствовал себя нужным, необходимым, и, временами незаменимым, то куда можно было вернуться закроется кем-то другим, оставляя Гэва не у дел.

Его мутит, к глотке поступают невысказанные слова, непролитые слёзы и ужас осознания реалистичности всех представленных перспектив. Нужно найти укромное место, ведь пока желудок не исторгнет застрявшие в глотке слова легче не станет, но вокруг слишком людно, тесно, и восприятие всех остальным будто мигает в рассудке, пульсирует, и, несмотря на дождь, пыльно, так что тело ныряет между прилавков и прячемся в крохотном проёме едва вмещающем одного человека в расстояние промеж двух исполинских знаний, возвышающихся над проблемами длинными шпилями.

И когда золотые монеты раздирают глотку, больше всего Гэвину хочется, чтобы его размазало всмятку, и больше никто не заставлял решать такие проблемы, с которыми кто-то другой, менее привязанный, чем он сам справился бы играючи. Садист-Аллен точно знает кого и чем наказать, но это ничто в сравнении с тем, что придумает для него Перкинс, и уж лучше так, чем тот бы доложил мелкому упырю то, что один из его подопечных посмел быть настолько идиотом, что не только недоучил свои абзацы, но и посмел спорить с учителем.

«Нужно сделать с этим что-то», — в пустеющей голове остаётся лишь эта мысль, пока Гэвин подбирает монеты, распихивая их по карманам, и чувствуя как вес рюкзака на плечах стремительно увеличивается, будто лежащий в нём учебник напоминает о себе.

Это, пожалуй, совсем глупо, но почему бы и нет? Молния визжит, шипы на плечах и спине чувствуют облегчение, а Гэвин, прижимаясь коленями к одной холодной кладке, и позвоночником к противоположной, погружается в выделенные красным письмена, ломающие его изнутри, и продирающиеся другим смыслом, спрятанным где-то под жутким текстом и бессмысленной тарабарщиной:

«И сломав свои крылья, он наконец-то научился летать».


	8. Жизнь местоимения

Внутри тихо и пусто настолько, что возникает ощущение, будто он и не жил никогда. За три долгих года Гэвин привык к тому, что он часть чего-то большего. Пускай надоедливая, злая, агрессивная и ядовитая, но всё-таки часть, и от него не отказываются, не вышвыривают, указав на ошибки существования, а принимают так же, как горькую пилюлю неизбежности, научившись находить в ней нечто позитивное, раз уж никак не удаётся избавиться.

Первая неделя вне привычного круг далась особенно тяжело, но хуже тех нескольких ночей, когда внутри что-то обрывалось, кровоточило, оставляя его один на один с самим собой, и так по кругу, пожалуй, с ним никогда не случалось. Даже чёртов вступительный тест не был настолько мучительным, и, как ни жаль это признавать, а теперь внутри есть новая планка «самого худшего» что случалось с ним в жизни. Мерило дерьма, что можно вынести изменилось, и всё из-за собственной несдержанности, запустившей длинную цепь событий, за которыми угнаться не получается, как ни старайся.

Тридцать упражнений вывернули его душу наизнанку, нашпиговали её мелкими иглами, разрывая устоявшуюся цепь перетекающих друг в друга слов и фраз, невыносимых, отчаянных, но настоящих, выдёргивая из неё то и вернули в прежнее положение, давая прочувствовать каждый миг своего существования и то, что именно учителя позволяют им всем не сойти с ума, хотя и сами доводят до края.

«В человеческой реальности мы все — безумцы», — прописная истина не вызывает совсем никаких чувств — Гэвин опустошён, во взгляде не осталось ничего, когда он смотрит за тем, как один за другим, вызываемые студенты подходят к столу и тянут билеты. Зимняя переводная сессия покажет есть ли им путь дальше, на ту сторону, где живут четверокурсники, или они останутся здесь, в чёрных пластиковых мешках с зиплоком, питая собой почву под зданием или становясь садом вокруг.

— Андерсен Коннор, признак действия, — Камски среди экзаменаторов выглядит самым заинтересованным, живым, но Гэвин не обольщается на его счёт. Каждый из членов комиссии сегодня скорее враг и противник, которого предстоит одолеть.

И не только ему.

«Не нужно переживать», — слова касаются рассудка на миг, и Гэвин считывает куда более глубокий информационный слой, принимая его как часть себя, становясь им, заменяя каждой частью своего тела и сознания.

Пустота сменяется чем-то другим, и, на самом деле, ему наплевать чем именно ведь в конечном счёте одним им можно заменить всё, что есть вокруг, поставить на любое место любого предмета и не будет никакой разницы. Гэвин просвечивает сквозь понятия, обтягивает их, будто хитиновая оболочка, принимая чужую форму.

Проблема долгих метаморфоз была именно в этом, и лишь оказавшись вне трио близнецов и обнаружив, что стабилизационный трек ему больше не нужен, он сумел шагнуть дальше, чем раньше — туда, где никогда не мог оказаться, да и не хотел, если совсем уж честно. Умение извлекать суть из предмета, примерять его, являться им, и, одновременно с этим, собой, оказалось единственным способным заглушить нарастающую пустоту существа, оказавшегося внезапно отсечённым от привычного окружения.

Собственный вой, малосодержательный и полный несчастья, кажется, всё ещё валяется у него в кармане дюжиной слов признаний, которые нужно бы было сказать, но на которые у Гэвина не хватило ни сил, ни мужества. Пальцы натыкаются на них вместе с тем, как его взгляд пересекается с видом Коннора — собранного, спокойного, но уставшего так, словно он не высыпается.

«Нужно напомнить ему, чтобы чаще спал», — ещё одна зарубка в голове остаётся решительно невостребованной, но Гэвин пока верит в то, что после, когда всё закончится, каким бы ни был для него печальный итог, он поищет получше и найдёт в себе силы просить Коннора спать дольше, чем тот делал в последнее время.

— Андерсон, Ричард, глагол, — спокойный тон Камски напоминает — они на экзамене, и нужно сделать ещё немало шагов для того, чтобы определить своё место в мире, что их окружает.

Если верить статистике, то самый первый должен начаться здесь, но на самом деле Гэвин хочет проверять это не на части мировой Речи, а там, в маленькой комнате, где он мог быть каждым из них, с каждым из них, принимая любого как часть себя, растворяясь в них и позволяя руководить собой, властвовать, быть.

«Глагол — просто джекпот», — молчаливое замечание чужого голоса снова доносится как из пустоты и Гэвин чуть прикрывает глаза, прижимая к ним пальцы и надавливая до ярких пятен.

Это объясняет и то, почему тому было так трудно выбраться из своей оболочки, и из-за чего они вместе с Коннором сопротивлялись до последнего. Их внутренняя сила определённо больше, чем у имён существительных и имён прилагательных. Каждый из них несёт в себе скорее приказ, а если Дик ещё и в повелительном наклонении, то соприкасающийся с ним Кон должен действовать примерно так же, но тише, мягче.

Всё то время, что они были вместе их отношения были больше грамматическими или человеческими? До того, как метаморфозы затронули суть каждого из них, позволяя затаённому выбраться наружу и изменить часть реальности, кем они были друг другу? А теперь — это равнозначно или нет?

На короткий миг глаза Дика становятся голубыми, когда он смотрит на Гэвина, и его размазывает воспоминанием о том, как они вместе с Сикстом делали то, что должно, ради жизни других. Чувство вины придавливает тяжёлым камнем, но стоит только напомнить себе о том, что он — пустое место, как дышать становится легче. Чем бы ни был Гэвин раньше, его действия подчинялись простому и понятному человеческому желанию, сейчас тоже, пускай по нему и не скажешь.

— Андерсон Сикст, восклицательный знак, — знаки препинания вообще огромная редкость. Смысловое содержание Речи обычно обходится минимумом из них, и потому совершенно явно почему всеобщее внимание приковано с ухмыляющемуся и абсолютно спокойному Сиксту.

Странно, ведь именно он должен был быть самым страстным в их комнате, однако, когда Гэвин, вызубривший и отчитавшийся с тридцатью упражнениями перед Алленом, наконец, зашёл в свою комнату за вещами, именно Сикст не сказал ни слова — ни где пропадал, ни что происходит, ни почему ты молчишь. Вообще ничего.

Гэвин умело разочаровывает всех, с кем ему только выпало контактировать, и от этого у него остаётся лишь один вопрос — имеет ли его собственная часть речи оттенок, или же это просто та часть человеческой личности, которая была с ним всегда? Хотя, разницы нет, ведь даже минимально контактировать с любым Андерсонов было слишком больно, а когда первая волна отвращения к себе сошла на нет, вопрос о том, как именно можно вернуться туда, откуда ушёл не сказав ни слова, оказался самым значительным, и удалось найти лишь один ответ на него: никак.

Когда их взгляды с Сикстом пересекаются, Гэвин успевает ухватить, что тот тоже выглядит довольно усталым, как и каждый из близнецов, но тот подмигивает ему и в короткий миг сердце обрывается, а пустота меняется глупыми человеческими слезами, подступающими к самым глазам.

Нужно взять себя в руки, дышать спокойнее и ровнее, нужно быть тем, кто не чувствует ничего — не думает, не верит и не надеется, а просто существует как упаковка от имени существительного. Временное явление, не способное быть вне определённых ограниченных другими рамками понятий.

Всегда зависимое. Всегда жалкое. Ничтожное. Жаждущее быть частью чего-то важного, но остающееся словно в карантине, внутри отведённого ему места.

— Рид, Гэвин, местоимение, — мягкие интонации Камски, неожиданно, подбадривают, и только сейчас Гэвин осознаёт, что всё это время стискивал ладони в кулаки, и кожу под пальцами саднит — острые края ногтей прорезали её и тёплая кровь обнимает подушечки.

Стул скрипит, отодвигаясь, и до разума доходит — это было не его спокойствие. Он просто стал частью предмета так же, как и частью речи. Присвоить себе что-то получается слишком легко, стабильностью в его состоянии даже не пахнет. Холодный лист чуть дрожит, и этот тремор передаётся и Гэвину, соскальзывающему пальцами по билету и проглядывающему задания.

Всё это — текст, написанный столбцами, три точки на белом листе, и упражнение на изменение форм в пространстве он уже делал так или иначе.

— Я готов отвечать, — сухие губы сейчас, наверное, такие же белые, как листы, что он держит в руках, а холодный взгляд Камски напоминает лезвие ножа.

Стоит протянуть к нему руку, и, Гэвин уверен, он станет им, тем, кто когда-то был человеком, присвоит его, обнимет его как защитное стекло и чехол одновременно, облепляя со всех сторон, но нужно держать свою информационную составляющую в узде.

— Уже? — удивление Маркуса, их физрука, заставляет чуть кивнуть и притянуть к себе листок ближе.

Тело подаётся изменениям легко и плавно, когда невидимая дверь открывается, впуская в него нечто потустороннее, стоит лишь сосредоточиться на длинных столбцах. Голова покрывается шерстью, плечи — перьями, а по спине ползёт невидимая чешуя, но Гэвин усилием воли загоняет себя обратно, в рамки нормальности, привычной человеческим существам.

— Отлично, теперь сферы, — довольный голос Камски подбадривает, и упражнение с проникновением сферы одной в другую без соприкосновения удаётся ему тоже легко, так, словно акробату сальто на натянутом шесте.

Белый лист с тремя точками дрожит, и Гэвина трясёт вместе с ним, когда он коротко оборачивается и кидает из-за плеча взгляд на тех, кого даже не должно было быть в этой аудитории — разные группы сдают свои экзамены в разное время, но сегодня видимо, что-то пошло не так, и он не знает что.

Всё, наверное.

Три точки увлекают сознание за собой, бренное тело остаётся где-то там, позади, разглядывая почти чистый лист, а всё остальное стремительно несётся вверх. 

«Звучи» — короткий приказ знакомых интонаций вынуждает обернуться. Элайджа Камски, их горбатый преподаватель с хитрым взглядом, расправив невидимые доселе крылья, следует за ним, и не только он. Вся экзаменационная комиссия должна засвидетельствовать факт того, что Гэвин Рид — местоимение. Он обязан прозвучать, стать частью Речи, её орудием, принять то, что он до конца своих дней будет сливаться с предметами, присваивать их, именовать их.

Он всегда будет зависим, пуст, одинок.

Порванные связи не болят и не кровоточат, и сила, тянувшая доселе вверх, обрывается жёстким и уверенным «нет». 

Невидимые ладони касаются шпиля здания и на миг Гэвин чувствует решительность холодного мёртвого камня, его стойкость, уверенность, и растворяется каждой своей частицей в нём, становясь им практически любовно. Протянутая ладонь Камски всем жестом излучает намерение проводить заблудившегося мальчишку обратно, но стоит только тронуть руку в ответ, как его обжигает болью, и холод равнодушного камня дарует Гэвину спокойствие, позволяя себе не вернуться обратно в физического воплощение собственного я.

*

— Прекратите, Андерсен, — спокойные слова учителя по индивидуальным не в состоянии остановить одного из близнецов, потрясающего ещё сжимающего экзаменационные листы человека. — Даже если вы его присвоите, это не изменит ничего. 

— Изменит, — сквозь зубы цедит Дик, чувствуя, как вместе с ним к ладоням не реагирующего ни на что Гэвина, прикасаются его братья, и каждый из них не просто звучит, а взывает его собственной, несокрушимой волей.

— Он провалил экзамен. Отказался звучать. Вы должны понять это, стоя сейчас здесь, — ладони Камски обводят огромное здание и кажется, в его словах заложено куда больше смысла, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Будто это загадка, подсказка, данная для того, чтобы её решить, но он не понимает, о чём идёт речь.

— Некоторые ломаются, осознавая собственное предназначение. Мистер Рид, к нашему прискорбию, не смог вынести способность становиться частью любого существительного, быть им, быть вместо него. Вам следует смириться с этим до того, как вы сами приметесь отвечать, — чужое спокойствие, перемешанное с нотами жалости бьёт под дых, сжимает желудок, подкатывающей тошнотой.

— Или их ломают другие, — соглашается тихо Сикст, разжимая ладонь Гэвина, спрятанную в карман и сжимающую в пальцах монету слова, которому больше никогда не прозвучать. — Но если мы его найдём, он будет частью Речи, верно? И тогда вы не сможете исключить его вот так.

— Только если сумеете вернуть пропавшее понятие таким, каким оно было, — соглашается с ними Аллен, чуть кивая, — но шансы у этого невелики.

— Они есть, — протестует Коннор уверенно, как и полагается каждому признаку действия.

Стёкла здания согласно звенят в ответ.


End file.
